


Боль

by Creeky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Psychology, дикие хеды на Кике бегите
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Кике больно.Боль преследует ее с самого рождения.





	Боль

Кике больно.  
Боль преследует ее с самого рождения.

 

Сначала — Метеор-сити. Рассадник вопросов. Что поесть? Где достать одежду? Куда спрятаться?   
**Как выжить?**  
Постоянное движение, постоянная энергия, вертись — а не то… Смерть повсюду, она обыденно проходит мимо тебя, скользя пустым масляным взглядом. Она расцветает в искореженных телах, прорастает чумной сыпью, являет себя миру через трупные пятна. От смерти не скрыться, не сбежать, с ней не договорится и ее нельзя обмануть.  
Кике задается вопросом: что же тогда делать?  
Старший брат, братик, теплая улыбка которого медленно превращается в мертвый оскал, отвечает. Всем своим видом. Всей своей сущностью. Всем своим «not to be».  
Стань ее инструментом.

 

И Кике становится.  
О да, она становится.

 

У Кике изящная, стройная фигура, пленительный изгиб тонкой шеи и длинные пальцы. У нее копна иссиня-черных волос, ясно-голубые, манящие глаза и соблазнительная улыбка. Кике может невинно вздыхать и пошло, на грани с вульгарностью, извиваться в танце.  
Как ни посмотри, Кике чертовски сексуальна.  
Так думают все ее партнеры. Эта мысль стоит им жизни.  
Ей — гордости.  
Сестренке — возможности быть.  
Как ни посмотри, выбор очевиден. Не так ли?

 

У Кике появляется мигрень.  
Это больно. Вам когда-нибудь ввинчивались в черепную коробку, забивали туда ржавый гвоздь, били со всей силы молотком по вискам?  
 _Перемалывали мозги в мелкую серую крошку?_  
Улыбка Кике становится все более очаровательной. Трупы — все более неаккуратными. Запах крови въедается в кожу, и сестричке все сложнее приводить одежду в порядок. В ее глазах появляется огонек страха.  
Кике тоже страшно. И больно.  
Она обнимает свой последний смысл жизни и шепчет ей на ушко всякие теплые глупости. «Все хорошо, милая. Я всегда буду рядом». Она обнимает ее и ласково целует.  
Но кто бы ее обнял так?

 

Никто.  
Это слово пронзает ее сердце насквозь. Кике так больно и так одиноко. Помогите ей, кто-нибудь. Что же ей теперь делать? Ответьте ей, кто-нибудь.  
Что. Ей. Теперь. Делать.  
Сестра молчит.  
Трупы не умеют говорить. Кому как не Кике знать это. Кому как не ей…

 

Кике сжимает зубы. Внутри нее рвется еще одна ниточка человечности. 

 

Ее ломает. Она теряет свою очаровательную улыбку, она теряет свою пленительность движений, она теряет свою осторожность. Она теряет. Кике очень, ей действительно очень больно. Никакая боль не может сравниться с тем, что она испытывает.  
Даже когда ее швыряют в стенку. Даже когда ей наступают на горло. Кике ухмыляется.  
Вы хотите вырезать мне глаза? О, будьте так любезны!  
Она кричит, срывая голос.  
Она плачет, кровавыми дорожками слез пачкая больничные бинты. Что она ощущает? Больно ли ей? Кике давно уже отказалась от этого чувства. Она давно уже отказалась быть человеком. Она давно уже отказалась существовать.  
Проклятая мигрень пробирается даже через металлический обруч, сковывающий ее голову. Но Кике не больно. Она даже не обижается, когда вместо нового зрения, цветного и четкого, получает расплывчатую серую картинку. Пожалуй это — именно то, что нужно. Никакого цвета. Никаких эмоций.

 

_А потом ей протягивают руку._

 

Унижение и благодарность размазывают ее в крошку. Вся ее сущность изламывается, застывая в просительной позе того, кто вынужден принимать помощь. По мельчайшим осколкам собирается улыбка, по крупицам ставится осанка, по частицам возвращается плавность движений.  
Но это, конечно же, **не то.**

 

Кике вертится перед зеркалом, примеряя новые серьги. Они прекрасно сочетаются с ее пышным платьем, создавая роскошный и несколько помпезный образ. Кокетливо поправив шляпку и слегка ослабив бинты на шее, Кике надтреснуто смеется. Да. Именно то, чего достойна леди Золдик.  
— Good, — шепчет она, расплываясь в нежной улыбке.  
Надевая изящное ожерелье, которое подчеркивает изгиб шеи, она слегка хмурится, вспоминая о своем любимом сыне.  
Киллуа. Такой славный мальчик.  
Вглядываясь в зеркальную гладь, Кике прикусывает губу. Ей так больно.  
Он ведь… не умер?


End file.
